Chief Executive Officer
The Chief Exectutive Officer (better known as "The CEO," or simply as just "CEO") is the main antagonist in the game. He is the boss of Bossbot HQ . CEO Battle You are set with Bossbot Disguises, waiting is a Pig in a Suit, Good Ol' Giggles, also 4 Cogs, with white suits, you have entered The Kitchen! Then you take your disguises off and you'll have to fight some 31 v2.0 cogs!. Soon when you finish them off the CEO will boss you to serve his banquet. Then you will pick up "Cog Food" (Made by the pig) from the conveyor belts. You have roughly 2 to 3 minutes to destroy most to all the cogs that are sitting at the tables. When time runs out, you will face the remaining cogs, if there's any left. If you make feed all of the cogs enough times and they all are gone, then you will only have to fight one The Big Cheese v2.0. When you are done with this, you face the C.E.O. From here, you can squirt him with seltzer bottles from the tables or using golf balls at the entrance. Watch out for the "FORE" maneuver, the "FORE" causes 15 point laff deduction from your laff. The fruit including a sandwich, ranging from 1 to 4 laff points , but be careful, the longer the battle goes, the conveyor belts will cease to operate. NOTE: The longer the battle goes on, the CEO will say at some point, "It's time to reorganize." When he does, his Golf Club will turn Green, His attacks get more powerful and faster, he moves faster, and worse, he shuts off one of the belts(the belt he shuts off is random every time). When he says "Now let's downsize.", his club turns red, his speed of attacks and speed he moves at increase along with attack power, and he shuts off the final belt, so it would pay to have some Unite heal phrases, or have some friends who have some, because trust me, you will need them When the battle is over he says NO!!! The chairman won't like this! He yells and somehow turns into a a flunky, the weakest bossbot or cog of all. Then you will do your victory dance! Trivia *He is the strongest boss in the game *The C.E.O. is the only bossbot to not wear a brown suit *The C.E.O. was originally going to be on a golf cart but the idea was changed. *At the end of the battle the CEO shouts "The chairman is not gonna like this!" Because of this line many toons have wondered if there is going to be a stronger boss *Pink slips depend on the type of suit you're wearing Flunky to Corporate Raider suits, you will result as a table of Raiders, Raiders can give you about 1-3 slips. When there is a Big Cheese in your group they will make the tables full of Cheeses!, Which can give you 2-5 pink slips, the maximum pink slips you can carry is 200. *When golfing you need 3-4 toons, make sure you aim for his treads and they will turn red, making his attacks weaker, and slows him down for just seconds. *On a average day, 50+ toons die from the CEO battle. Do not underestimate CEO at any cost!!! Category:Bossbots Category:Cogs Category:Boss